


Anak-anak yang Tersesat

by crimsonfate



Series: Kumpulan Puisi Kepadamu [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfate/pseuds/crimsonfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ maka kembalikan keluarga milikku, kembalikan! ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anak-anak yang Tersesat

anak-anak itu berkumpul di tengah kota  
sambil bergenggaman tangan  
lalu membuat lingkaran besar  
sambil bernyanyi riang

biru langit sudah tak tampak lagi  
kepulan asap yang bertebaran  
mewarnai pemandangan kota yang rapuh  
dalam kotak mimpi mereka

lihat, mainan kesayangan kita  
terbakar dalam api penyesalan  
kehangatan ayah ibu kian memudar  
tak ada harapan untuk masa depan

lihat, rumah kesayangan kita  
menjadi puing puing tak berguna  
kasih sayang ayah ibu kian memudar  
tak ada harapan untuk masa depan

maka kembalikan keluarga milikku  
kembalikan keluarga milikku  
kembalikan keluarga milikku  
kembalikan keluarga milikku  
_kembalikan!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Salah satu kumpulan puisi untuk tantangan #NulisRandom2015. Karena tak berhasil memenuhi satu bulan penuh untuk menyelesaikannya, saya taruh di sini.


End file.
